Video gaming has increasingly become more popular with the advancement of video game technology. For example, high powered graphics processors provide an unbelievably viewing and interactive experience when playing a video game. In addition, displays are being designed with higher and higher resolutions. For example, present technology includes displays having 2K resolution (e.g., 2.2 megapixels over 2048×1080 pixels) with an aspect ratio of approximately 19:10. Other displays having 4K UHD (Ultra high definition) resolution (e.g., 8.2 megapixels over 3840×2160 pixels) with an aspect ratio of 16:9 are now pushing into the market and is expected to gain traction. Increased graphics processing capabilities along with high resolution displays provide for a heretofore unbelievable viewing experience for the user, especially when playing a video game executed on a gaming engine designed to take advantage of the higher resolution displays.
Because of the use of high powered graphics, game developers are creating 3D immersive and interactive gaming applications. The 3D content found in these gaming applications include 3D gaming environments that are built by adding increasing number of objects within a 3D space. To be realistic, these objects may follow the normal laws of physics that define object interaction.
The creation of the 3D gaming environment involves multiple editing steps. For example, the game developer uses a 3D content creator application to generate the 3D gaming environment. Typically, the game developer views the interface of the 3D content creator application on a two-dimensional (2D) display to make edits. The edits are then included with the 3D content, which is converted and compiled for viewing in a head mounted display (HMD) configured for stereoscopic viewing. If the game developer decides that the edits produce unsatisfactory results, then he or she must go back to the 2D display to modify the previously made edits. To check the results, the edits are then converted and compiled for 3D viewing in the HMD. This process may repeat over and over until the results are satisfactory.
One of the problems with this process is the disconnect between the generated 3D content and the 2D editing environment. Specifically, edits to the 3D gaming environment are made without exactly knowing what the 3D content looks like as viewed in the HMD. This is because the edits are made using an interface of the 3D content creator application on a 2D display. The same problems exist when generating 3D video content that may not necessarily be interactive content.
It would be beneficial to bring closer together the editing environment with the resulting 3D gaming environment and/or 3D video content.
It is in this context that embodiments of the disclosure arise.